Pilot
The Pilot was the first episode of the first season and also the very first episode of the series. It was an two-hour-long episode that introduced us to the characters and Superman's origin. Though originally aired as one full episode, it was split into two parts for viewing syndication. Plot Mild-mannered Clark Kent arrives in Metropolis, becomes a reporter for the Daily Planet, and creates his secret Superman Identity. His first challenge: stop Lex Luthor from sabotaging the Space Station Prometheus project. Plot Summary Clark arrives in Metropolis and goes to Daily Planet for a job interview. Perry dismisses him because he has no experience but when Clark comes back with the story about a theatre being torn down that Lois rejected, Perry hires him. In the meantime, Lois wants to uncover a possible conspiracy behind a space ship launch that might blow-up and Perry gives her the story only if she teams up with Clark. Lois does not want to but not having a choice, she accepts. The two of them try to talk to Dr. Samuel Platt but before they gather information, Platt is murdered and the murderer makes it look like a suicide. Lois and Clark also try to reach Dr. Antoinette Baines but she claims that Dr. Platt is not to be trusted and that there is nothing wrong with the space ship. It is later revealed that Dr. Baines works with Luthor and they want to sabotage the launch in their benefit. Lois does not believe what Dr. Baines told them and she goes back later to check on her own along with Jimmy. Dr. Baines captures them and ties them up while Clark comes searching for them. He wants to use his powers to save them but he cannot do it and Dr. Baines captures him too. Dr. Baines sets up an accident where the three of them will be killed but Clark releases himself and saves Lois and Jimmy. When they get out they witness Dr. Baines' helicopter exploding killing her, while it is revealed that Luthor is the one who trapped the helicopter. After Dr. Baines' death, everyone believes that the space ship is safe and they get ready to launch. Lois sneaks inside the ship while Clark visits his parents frustrated that he cannot use his powers to help others. He asks Martha to make him a costume so he will be able to be himself and for people to not recognise him. Clark, Martha and Jonathan watch live the launch but when they see that something is wrong, Clark flies back to Metropolis to help. He arrives as Superman and finds Lois inside the ship trying to disarm a bomb. He takes the bomb and swallows it in front of a shocked Lois. After that, he helps with the ship launch and makes the news where everyone calls him Superman. Lois is excited with Superman while the Man of Steel visits Luthor to let him know that he knows who he really is and that he was behind everything. He vows to see Luthor face justice one day, while Luthor simply responds "As they say, let the games begin." Guest Cast Recurring cast * Shaun Toub as Asabi * Elizabeth Barondes as Lucy Lane Guest starring * Kim Johnston Ulrich as Dr. Toni Baines * Kenneth Tigar as Dr. Platt * Margaret Blye as Mrs. Platt * Gloria LeRoy as Beatrice * Mel Winkler as Henderson * Persis Khambatta as Chairperson * Kamala Lopez Dawson as Carmen Alvarado * David Fury as Cop Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes